


We Can Try That

by saltypoet



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Adorable Connor, Anxiety, Bisexual Evan, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is alive, Crush, Cute, Evan Hansen - Freeform, Evan has Anxiety, Fluffy, Fluffy fic, Friendship, Gay Connor, Gay Connor Murphy, Gay Crush, Happy, M/M, Mutual Friends, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, One-Shot, Pansexual Jared, Pining, Repressed Emotions, Repressed Feelings, Social Anxiety, Stuttering, The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman, connor Murphy - Freeform, connor has a crush on evan, connor laughs for once, evan and jared are Confused, evan doesn't know he's bi, evan has a crush on connor, evan is the mutual friend, evan stutters, friends - Freeform, friendship trio, genuine connor, happy connor, introducing friends, jared Kleinman - Freeform, jared and connor being friends, jared being cool, jared is the best wingman, kiss, mutual crush, openly gay, openly gay connor, pansexual jared kleinman, supportive jared, supportive jared kleinman, the main bros, the trio being friends, treebros, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypoet/pseuds/saltypoet
Summary: Evan thinks that it's a good idea for Jared and Connor to get to know each other. After all, they're both his friends, so why not become a trio? It was supposed to be group-inclusive, but Jared has a different plan: get those two pining idiots to confess to each other.





	We Can Try That

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! i've been dragged into musical hell for a while now lmao so here's a gay-ass DEH one-shot. ((yes i am very much trash for treebros,, just let me live in my garbage can.)) if u see any mistakes (spelling, spacing, etc.), u can definitely point those out to me bc i don't have a beta lol. constructive criticism is welcome, as usual. enjoy!!
> 
> ((title is from Only Us - DEH))
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT:: omg guys??? thank u all SO MUCH for 1000 hits and 100 kudos!!! holy shit i'm?? i appreciate this so much y'all have no idea,,,, anyways thanks again!!!

The triangle of boys is quiet. No one is speaking. Evan can't quite decide if the silence is awkward or not. He's unconsciously worrying the hem of his shirt with his nails, and Connor is staring at a cloud that's in between two trees. Evan tries to meet his eyes, but Connor seems to be completely zoned out. Jared is just sitting, eyebrows raised, eyes flicking between the two other boys. He suddenly smacks his hands closed, rubbing them together. 

"Okay! How about truth or dare?"

Evan starts, nodding quickly.  
"Uh yeah, sure, sounds great," he stutters, looking down and focusing on a string loose on his knee.  
Connor lifts one shoulder in a half-shrug.  
"Sure."

Jared slips an uncertain look Connor's way. He puts his hand in front of the side of his mouth, poorly trying to make his words unheard by Connor.  
"I want you to know that I'm making an effort here, Evan," he stage-whispers.  
Evan glances at Connor and can see a slight frown mar his features. His very pretty features, if Evan might add, but no, he's not gay, yes he's sure, and he needs to get those thoughts out of his brain _now_ because now he's thinking about Connor in a _superinappropriatewayGODEvanjustdosomethingright_. He stares resolutely at the grass between them, hoping that no one notices how red his face has flushed. 

"Alllllllrighty, then, I'll go first. Connor," Jared says, smirking, "what girl do you have a crush on?"  
Evan face palms, groaning.  
"S-seriously, Jared? Are we in middle school or something?"  
"Aw, c'mon man, I'm just tryin' to get to know Connor here," Jared says with a mischievous smirk.  
Connor is still staring at the cloud, but he turns his head to face Jared, his sharp eyes making contact.  
"Wait, what did you say?"  
Jared becomes visibly nervous, his shoulders hunching.  
"I said, what girl do you have a crush on?"

Connor blinks. Then blinks again. Then raises his eyebrows. Everyone is quiet for about a moment, awaiting Connor's answer. Then, unexpectedly, Connor snorts loudly and bursts into the most intense laughing fit that they've ever seen. He collapses on his back, doubled over on the ground, knees still in the air and feet planted. His shoulders are shaking and he's cackling loudly, with tears starting to bud in the corners of his eyes. Evan flushes, thinking _oh wow he has a really nice laugh and he looks so cute when he's laughing nostopthat_. He snaps his head to Jared, sharing a wide-eyed look with him. Jared mouths ' _what the fuck_ ' at Evan, and Evan shakes his head, shrugging. They'd never really heard Connor Murphy (the token Depressed Emo Kid™, the quiet stoner kid, the kid who needs anger management, whatever you call him) genuinely laugh before. Connor slowly sits up, still chuckling, and wipes away his tears. 

"Hoo boy," he says thickly, shaking his head gently, "I think that's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life. Kleinman, you could be a comedian!" He dissolves into another fit of giggles before regaining control of himself and straightening again.  
"Bro," he starts, running a hand through his tangled hair, "I am really, really fuckin' gay."

Jared's eyes are wide, and Evan flushes pink _yet again_. Jared snorts.  
"Cool, dude! As a pansexual myself, that's lit." He moves to high-five Connor, and Connor complies, chuckling. 

"Okay, so then what boy do you have a crush on?" He makes eye contact with Connor, wiggling his eyebrows. Connor rolls his eyes.  
"Okay, the answer is no one-" Jared opens his mouth - "but! Before you say anything, it's because I barely know anyone and, if you haven't noticed, no one really likes me all that much." He shrugs, pulling at his sleeves, and quickly focuses his gaze down at the grass. Jared points at him. 

"Okay, fair, but now you've got at least two friends, so you can't say that no one likes you!"

Connor blinks, looking back up. Evan stares at Jared, eyebrows raised and face pink because _he'd love for him and Connor to be more than friends oh god he has it bad_. Jared closes his eyes, boi-ing the space in between Connor and Evan.  
"Yes, you fuckers, you heard me right."

Connor offers him a crooked half-smile.  
"Thanks, man."

Evan blushes harder, furiously trying to hide it. Jared turns to Evan, noticing his blush, and grins, cracking his knuckles.  
"My turn again!" he says giddily.  
Connor snickers behind his hand.  
"Mr. Evan Hansen," he says theatrically, and Evan pales, "I dare you-" he looks around dramatically - "to kiss Connor Murphy."

This time, Connor flushes red.

"What the fresh fuck, dude!" he sputters, hands flying to tug at his hair. 

Evan is so red that he may just ani-morph into a tomato. He looks up, catching Connor's blood-red face, and looks down again.  
"I-is that r-really necessary, I m-mean, c'mon... Connorprobablydoesn'tevenwannakissme," he mumbles hurriedly, staring more intensely at the ground, and turning _even more red_ (if that's even possible). Connor's face goes up in flames. 

_Dear God_ , he thinks, _I must kiss this boy_. He shoots a half-hearted glare towards Jared before turning to Evan, taking his hand. Evan glances up, his eyes wide, lips parted. Connor thinks that he looks perfect. Evan's mind is racing frantically. _Jesus Christ is he really gonna do it?? Woah woah wait I'm not ready I don'tknowwhatI'mdoingwh-_ All thoughts melt from his mind as Connor leans in, and their lips meet in a warm, gentle kiss. Jared whoops, laughing and clapping loudly.

They pull away from each other after a moment that feels like an eternity, and Connor smiles softly at Evan, who is the deepest red he's ever been, and also a stuttering, stammering mess. Connor still thinks he's the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on. Jared is very pleased with himself (and can be seen for the rest of the day smiling smugly). The last thought Evan has before he and Connor lean in for Round Two is: _fuck, I might be a little gay_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hope u enjoyed. pls drop a comment and a kudos - they're rly appreciated!! seeya next fic!  
> ~


End file.
